Nuevo año
by sonrais777
Summary: Un año está por terminar, y cada uno piensa en el nuevo año por venir.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un one-shot de fin de año. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, y quisiera agradecer a todos los de esta plataforma por ayudarme a crecer de alguna forma y encontrar mi verdadero camino en la vida, y por este nuevo año significa un gran cambio en mi vida… y obvio que seguiré la serie hasta el final, eso que ni qué XD. Y por ello les deseo lo mejor, que encuentren su camino, que no se rindan, y si caemos alguna vez recuerden que el fracaso no es el final sino un paso más al éxito. A todos, en cada parte del mundo, en cada esquina donde las letras nos unen, que este año sea para mejor, para ser mejores seres humanos y para hacer un mejor mundo. Y bueno, sin más qué decir que espero que Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag hayan tenido un gran año y nos den grandes sorpresas… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Nuevo año.  
Capítulo único.

El nuevo año estaba cerca de comenzar y todo mundo estaba encendiendo luces para poder recibirlo. Adrien encendió bengalas con sus amigos mientras disfrutaba la fiesta en el barco de los Couffaine que estaba en su máximo auge.  
-¡Viejo! Me alegro mucho que pudieras venir.  
-A mi también. Normalmente papá no me dejaría salir pero pude arreglármelas esta vez.- Alya y Marinette se acercaron.  
-¿Y cómo le fue a Kagami en Japón?- preguntó Marinette como siempre tan considerada.  
-Me ha mandado un video del año nuevo en Japón. Le ha ido muy bien.  
-Me alegro, es una pena que no pudiera estar con nosotros este año

-Seguro que ella lo lamenta.

-Bueno, ya será el próximo.- sonrió con la vista en el cielo y Alya le dio un codazo.  
-Parece que alguien está ansiosa de que empiece el año.  
-Es que no lo puedo evitar. Un año termina y nos quedamos con las enseñanzas y experiencias aprendidas, mientras que un nuevo año llega con la promesa de bastas nuevas cosas.- Adrien sonrió.  
-Mi madre decía lo mismo. Le encantaban los fuegos artificiales, y decía que si no fue bueno el año, el que sigue podemos hacerlo mejor.- Marinette pudo notar una dolorosa nostalgia en sus ojos.  
-¡Oigan chicos!- llamo Luka desde la cubierta.- ¡Ya casi es hora!

Todos se prepararon para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

10

9

8

Adrien pensó en su madre y se preguntó si ella vería las mismas luces donde quiera que estuviera.

7

6 

5

Marinette puso su mano en su hombro en claro apoyo y ambos sonrieron.

4

3

2

Adrien apretó su mano en agradecimiento, mirándola a los ojos y sintiéndose afortunado de tener a tan buena...

1

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo en flores de colores y estrellas fugaces que explotaban en el cielo iluminando Paris. A la vez que muchos de los presentes pensaban en lo que vendría de ese nuevo año. En las nuevas amistades, en los nuevos amores, en los amigos perdidos, en los enemigos ganados, en los nuevos retos por venir. Todos se abrazaron en señal de unión, riendo y jurando que sería un mejor año para todos.  
Chloe vio entre el lujo las luminarias con desinterés, pensando en lo perdido de ese año.  
Lila pensaba en las nuevas oportunidades que vendrían a su beneficio, sin saber que todo tiene un límite.  
Lejos de Paris, una pareja de ancianos que había soportado más allá del tiempo, se tomó de las manos mirando los fuegos artificiales de la hermosa ciudad donde vivían.  
Y en la guarida donde descansaba Emilie Agreste, su esposo miraba las luces visibles desde la gran ventana, prometiendo que ese año triunfaría al fin para traer a su amor de vuelta.  
Adrien se perdió en sus recuerdos, recordando a su madre sonreír y llamándolo 'Gatito' mientras le prometía un mejor año del que tuvo. Vio a Marinette a su lado y esta le sonrió dulcemente.  
-Seguro este será un mejor año.  
-Por supuesto que lo será. Haremos que así sea.  
Ella asintió en respuesta, pensando en lo que estaba por venir y preparándose para ello.

Y entre tanto, encima de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, los kwamis congregados celebraban un nuevo año, sabiendo que sería cuestión de tiempo en que Nooroo y Duusu celebrarían con ellos un Año Nuevo con la nueva guardiana.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado!**

_Tikki: Gracias a todos por leer._

**Dejen review.**

_Plagg: Nada de tomatazos, pero se aceptan quesos._

**No le hagan caso por piedad. Y bueno, sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO!**

_TODOS: Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!_


End file.
